First Time Broken
by MadHatterBellatrix10
Summary: It was better than her not knowing he was there, but even though you couldn't see it he was completely and utterly Broken.


"The stupidest mistake in life is thinking the one who hurt you the most, won't hurt you again."

"You learn to like someone  
when you find out what makes them laugh,  
but you can never truly love someone  
until you find out what makes them cry."

* * *

**A/N: I thought of this because I've seen so much heartbreak, even for my age and broken people. I've seen the way you can look at someone because they mean the world to you, but you mean nothing to them. I've felt like that. This is only coming from a slightly different place about how you're never the same after somebody breaks you. But enough about that, its Rods POV on Bellamort and Belladolphus.**

**Disclaimer: I am 5 ft 3 with green eyes and brown/ auburn hair, I am only a young teenager so there is no way I own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but JKR does, I only own the poem at the end and with that:**

Rodolphus' POV

_**First Time Broken**_

Rod put down his glass of whiskey and stared at the door._ Bella should be home by now _he thought. He ran his fingers through his hair and wonder what had been keeping her. He realized how late it was and figured her private meeting with the Dark Lord shouldn't have been this long. He pulled on his travelling cloak and apparated to Their Lord's manor in Scotland.

_I mean she's only 19, she can't have done that much wrong... But she is Bella so anything is possible..._ He thought to himself. He pushed open the door and crept quietly to the library, where the meeting would've been. Panicking when he heard grunting and screaming he left towards the ballroom.

_She may have been just torturing someone with Master..._ he reassured himself in his thoughts. He wasn't too sure, I mean he could've sworn that the time at one of the Meetings, he had walked in on them making out. He pushed through the ballroom ,with no sight of his wife and frantically hurried through there all the way to the bedroom.

_She is totally faithful, she has to be, she's my Bella_ he thought. But, the thought of her and the dark lord, scared him. Running through the halls and he finally reached the door which was open just a crack, he looked in to see the worst.

* * *

_**Several Minutes Later...**_

_My Bella? My Bella? Hardly. Something so beautiful being mine was too good to be true._ _I'm me, nothing has ever been truly mine... _

**Did she break you they wonder?**

"Roddy? Roddy! Darling come here, I've been promoted by the Dark Lord!" an excited Bellatrix screamed. Rod could feel the pain throughout his body, his lungs felt tight, he loved her oh so much but she didn't care. Her eyes huge like an eager child, she came over and sat by Rodolphus. She pushed herself onto his lap smiling.

**As you sit next to her.**

" Bella I'm not in the mood" he said blankly. She continued to fool around trying to seduce him. Like she thought he wouldn't figure it out.

**Staring in her eyes at what used to be.**

His dull, tired green eyes met her gorgeous, excited black ones. He pulled away, his head pounding like crazy. Threatening to burst. The memories would be too much, he tried to save him from himself.

**You can't hate her**

"Fine Roddy be an idiot, I don't care. I'll go spend the night with the Dark Lord." she screeched at him. Rod stood up unsure of what to say as anger flashed in her eyes.

**And I think you still love her.**

She went to get her travelling cloak to apparate and left him staring at pictures in his mind. He loves her too much to let her get away, he ran after her screaming her name. "Bella, Bella, Bella Wait!"

**You're Torn**

"What do you want?" she demanded as he clutched onto her grabbing her wrist before she could leave. Something in him broke even more as she had the nerve to act like nothing had happened.

"I saw it all Trixie, how dare you love him, I thought you loved me? You can't do this, he's using you, he doesn't care!" Rod shouted at her. She snorted with laughter and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Be good Rod.." she whispered and disapparated on the spot. He tried to throw his glass at her but it hit too late and the impact made it hit him instead.

**And she's gone.**

He clung to the pain desperately, enjoying it. He couldn't take anymore of her and so help him but the young man at 20, wanted nothing more than to die right now.

**You should've known**

He touched the tear trickling down his cheek, realising he should've known she'd do it again. He was too naieve when he saw her kissing the Dark Lord. And Reality had struck him. Hard.

**That if she hurt you once**

He opened the little muggle thing Bella called a locket that she had dropped. She had always worn it and Rod had wondered what was in it. He smashed it against the wall and poured himself some more Whiskey. To forget the pain, to become numb.

**She'd do it again.**

In the years to come, Bella had more affairs with the Dark Lord, leaving Roddy to drink himself into dreams. Dreams where his wife like a long time ago, truly loved him.

**You try to hide the pain**

His parents and most of the wizarding world wondered what had happened to the amazing, happy Lestrange couple. The one everyone was jealous of. Rod said it was nothing, some said he looked hurt, some claimed that his wife had broken him. If they only knew. The Rumours. Were True.

**But it's most obviously there.**

Bella told the world they were perfectly happy, at first. She suddenly stopped, leaving the world to wonder about if they were imagining the pain on Rodolphus Lestrange. Or if Bellatrix really wasn't joking when she said Rod- who?

**Then, I wonder**

He flipped through his memories slowly every night before bed. He always stopped at the best of them, including dancing with Bellatrix at Yule Ball in their 6th year. The tears had stopped falling long ago, for he had cried too much that they wouldn't come anymore.

**Why was it you?**

Bella was every man's dream originally, and their worst nightmare too. Rod had both of that. When she came home from the Dark Lord's and her moods could vary a lot.

**You deserved better than her**

Oh how he loved her and he could never say no to her. He wouldn't let himself fall for it again, but everytime he tried to leave he couldn't just bring himself to do it.

**And you fell for it again.**

She came home one night, crying her eyes out. Tears all over her face, Rod couldn't leave then. He tried to comfort her, he held her tight and let her cry while he stroked her hair. He saw the awful bruises and she wouldn't tell him what happened. But, her face told the story. She kissed him softly on the lips before crying again, and then he remembered why he loves her, why he held on so long.

**So now you'll never be the same**

That night, they were more the same than ever and they talked like friends. Cuddled like lovers. You would've had no idea they were the Lestranges.

**Don't let her fool you again or **

He thought that he had won her over this time, and he was sure he had. The next morning he woke up, the other side of the bed was empty, and cold.

**Once more you'll be forever**

He knew it had been too good to be true. Thats why when Bella came home and started Crucioing him, he relished the pain. It was better than her not knowing he was there, but even though you couldn't see it he was completely and utterely

**Broken.**


End file.
